joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Zonta
Summary Peter Zonta (ピーター・ゾンタ?) is a Brazilian police officer with a strong sense of justice. He is a 59-year-old devoted husband and has three sons who also are police officers. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | At least''' 4-B''' Name: Peter Zonta, Peter the Cop, Peter "Combofiend" Rosas, Commissioner Gordon, One Swing Man Origin: Street Fighter V Gender: Male Age: 59 years old Classification: Brazilian police officer | God Tier, Human Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery | Time-Space Manipulation, Reality Warping, Regeneration, Ki/Chi manipulation (Can channel his Ki into powerful attacks once in a while, such as gaining the height from Shouryuuken or spinning during the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku), Master of a assassination martial art known as Ansatsuken, Master of Satsui no Hadou, An innate Ki which increases his fighting capabilities and the strength of his ki attacks, can teleport and use the "Raging Demon", An attack that can destroy the host's Soul if they do not empty their Soul from all negative feelings such as Rage, Hate, Darkness and Desires, intangibility, his Hadokens are more electrical based, True Flight, Psycho Power, Mind Control Energy Blasts, Light Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Can Summon Meteors, Regeneration, Resurrecting, Energy Waves, Solar Spheres, Sensing Chi/Ki. Attack Potency: Large Town level (Can damage Cammy and the other Street Fighters) | At least''' Solar System leve'l (Above Serious Oro, Asura Wrath Oni and Ingrid) 'Speed:' At least '''Supersonic+' (Can keep up with Cammy) | At least''' MFTL''' (Faster than Ingrid) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | At least Class 100+ Striking Strength: Class TJ (Can trade blows with Cammy) | At least''' Class XPJ''' Durability: Town level (Still above Dan) | At least Solar System level Stamina: High | limitless Range: Average human melee range, Several meters with his gun | At least 1 AU Standard Equipment: His Baton and a Gun | Every weapons Intelligence: Above average | Way smarter than Gill and Ingrid Weaknesses: Combos | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base Moves * Baton Attack EX: Deals a decent amount of damage. * Charged Punch: Peter charges and punches the opponent. * Unused Critical Art: Peter attacks the opponent from behind. * Baton Critical Art: Peter one-shots the opponent with one swing of his baton. With Prep Moves * Hadouken: An energy based projectile attack that can inflict quite a lot of damage. * Shakunetsu Hadoken: A Hadoken which is imbued with the power of fire. The user can launch from one to three depending on the strength. * Denjin Hadouken: A chargeable Hadoken that electrifies the defender, stunning them momentarily. * Shinku Hadouken: A super-charged Hadoken that, when executed, can hit the opponent multiple times and destroy other projectiles launched by the opponent. It is much more powerful than a normal Hadoken. In the crossover games, the Shinku Hadoken is actually a large beam that is the "Kamehameha". * Metsu Hadoken: Using the energy of the Satsui no Hado, Peter charges a Hadoken that is likely one of the most powerful variants of the move. * Shoryuken: A strong jumping uppercut. * Shin Shoryuken: This move starts by hitting the enemy in the mid section of the upper body then it follows a strong uppercut to the chin and in end, the move finishes with a very strong Shoryuken. * Metsu Shoryuken: A legendary version of the move seen in the Street Fighter story. * Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: A powerful spinning kick combo attack while he jumps and is in the air. * Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: Peter performs a stationary Tatsumaki that has a vacuum effect, as its name indicates, and can hit the opponent multiple times. * Ryusokyaku: Peter lifts his leg high up and then brings it crashing down in an arcing motion. * Ryukosai: Peter uses a three-hit Ryusokyaku; Peter then stomps his foot on the ground for a fourth hit that launches the opponent. * Rakuyo Hadoken: A Hadoken that travels slightly upwards then proceeds to go downwards at fast speeds. * Messatsu Gou Hadou: The Messatsu Gou Hadou is a much stronger purple version of the Shinku Hadoken that inflicts a great deal of damage, and can be used in the air as well as on the ground. * Messatsu-Goshoryu: Peter begins the combo with three multi-hitting Shoryukens. If the first two Shoryukens hit (even if blocked) after the third Shoryuken Peter punches the opponent further into the air with the background blacking out and the opponent being struck with several violet hitsparks, similar in appearance to the flashes seen during Raging Demon. * Ashura Senku: Peter widens his stance, glows red, then lifts one knee and "glides" along the ground to another location with his eyes aglow. He cannot be hit while gliding, essentially making the move a teleport (and implying it to be a form of projection that causes the body to act similar to a phantasm). * Raging Demon (瞬獄殺, Shun Goku Satsu, "Instant Prison Murder"): Peter glides towards the opponent and grabs them. Before anything else can be seen, the screen blacks out as the character is relentlessly beaten. As this move usually defeats the opponent instantly or kills them, the basis of the attack is said to be linked to karmic forces, channeling an infernal punishment in which the weight of sins and evil the victim has committed destroys their soul. While immensely powerful, this attack cannot work on artificial life forms or people who lack souls, and it is often through the latter method that some characters have survived its wrath. In addition, if the target lets go of their hate, desires, darkness, and rage prior to the attack, they will be able to survive it. * Psycho Crusher: Peter soars forwards in an aura of energy, crashing into his opponent head first. * Double Knee Press: Peter does a somersault into his opponent, slamming his legs into them on the way down. * Head Press Devil: '''Peter jumps into the air and dives into his foe.' * '''Psycho Cannon:' Peter launches a ball of psycho energy out of his hand. * Peter Warp: Peter teleports behind his rival. * Knee Press Nightmare: Peter charges up his kinetic energy before jumping high in the air and pummeling his opponent with a series of brutal kicks. * Final Psycho Crusher: An improved version of the Psycho Crusher that is faster, stronger, and has better range. * Pyrokinesis (パイロキネシス, Pairokineshisu): Peter uses his power to generate and shoot spheres of fire. * Cryokinesis (クリオキネシス, Kuriokineshisu): Peter uses his power to generate and shoot spheres of ice. * Cyber Lariat (サイバーラリアット): Peter dashes towards the opponent, sweeping his Fire/Ice energized fist in an unpredictable and extremely difficult to parry attack. * Moonsault Knee Drop (ムーンサルトニードロップ, Muunsaruto Nii Doroppu): Peter moonsaults forward in a manner not unlike Vega's Scarlet Terror, and then descends to earth knees-first. * Psycho Headbutt (サイコヘッドバット, Saiko Heddobatto): Self-Explanatory name. Peter simply jumps into his opponent and thrust his head down in a headbutting attack. * Meteor Strike (メテオストライク Meteo Sutoraiku): Peter raises his hand in a summoning motion, and a rain of Cryokinesis and Pyrokinesis projectiles fall from the sky like a meteor shower across the whole enviroment. The attack cannot be avoided; though it can be parried with extreme difficulty. * Resurrection (リザレクション, Rizarekushon): Peter is capable of regenerating all of his wounds and regaining all of his stamina * Seraphic Wing (セラフィックウィング): Six Wings of shining energy sprout from Peter's back as he floats to a couple of meters in the air and creates an incredibly potent and highly destructive wave of energy encompasses all of the environment. The attack cannot be parried, and is impossible to block. * Final Destruction: Peter cracks his knuckles, before throwing a spinning hook. If it connects, he continues to deliver a punch, a Stomach Blow, a Jaw Crusher, a spinning fifth punch and finishes by delivering a powerful Criminal Upper '''that sends the opponent sky high. * '''Final Combination: '''Peter makes several punches at his opponent. This attack has two follow-up attacks. This move has Infinite hits (And used some of the two follow-up attacks of '''Final Combination). * Final Uppercut: After making Final Combination, Peter will perform a very similar uppercut that will launch the opponent into the sky. * Final Combo Throw: After making''' Final Combination', Peter will perform a throw that will launch the opponent across the screen. * '''Last Dread Dust': Peter rips off the sky and throws it to the opponent. * The Sun: Peter throws the sun to the earth. Key: Base | With Prep Others Notable Victories: Street Fighters Verse Stryker Kurtis Batman All Might Saitama Buu Saga Goku Post-Crisis Superman Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Mechanic Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Fight this guy Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Regeneration Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Wind Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Category:Humans Category:Ageless Category:Capcom Category:Ki Users Category:Gun Users Category:Badasses Category:Teleportation Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Serious Profiles